


pwp

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 产乳, 怀孕, 斜线有意义, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 怀孕预警
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 11





	1. before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怀孕预警

银时很烦躁，因为土方怀孕了。  
头三个月银时乖乖遵照医生的嘱咐，和土方保持了足够的距离，每晚最亲密的接触就是贴着嘴唇的晚安吻，而后搂着他入睡。天知道银时是怎么忍住的，大约冷水澡真的很有用。  
虽然医生隐晦地表示前三个月过了就可以试试，第一次怀孕的土方还是保守地表示再等等。  
这一等就等了一个月。  
当土方半夜被银时吻醒后才发现对方大概是真的忍了很久。  
银时急切地吻着土方的嘴唇，撬开他的唇关，舌尖顶住上颚搔动着，睡着的土方呼吸渐渐急促起来，脸颊染上了蜜桃的粉色，怀孕让他的肤色变得更加白皙通透。  
他转过头想要更多的氧气，好继续睡眠，然而银时一只手固定住他的后脑勺不让他移动，咬住他柔软的唇瓣，吸吮直到它变得通红。  
迷迷糊糊的土方微微睁开眼，似乎还没反应过来发生了什么，却下意识地迎合着银时的动作，微张开嘴好让他的舌头伸进自己的口中，粉舌缠上他的，发出轻轻的呜咽。  
银时被介于清醒与模糊中的土方撩拨得下一秒就想要狠狠进入他，然而尚存的一丝理智让他只是咬住对方的嘴唇。  
疼痛让土方清醒了过来，他看着银时赤色的双眸，意识到空气中已经弥漫着淡淡的烟草味，混合着橘子皮的清香，是信息素的味道。  
他的身体不由自主地想要靠银时更近，平稳的体温渐渐升高，银时在他雪白的脖颈上留下一串殷红色的吻痕，顺着胸膛吻到微微凸起的小腹，身下的人扭动着身躯自觉张开了双腿。  
烟草气息变得更加厚重，更加接近焚香，伴随着浓重的香草味，甜丝丝的味道笼罩了二人。  
土方的身体因为怀孕变得更加敏感，单单是被抚摸就忍不住颤栗，他仰着头轻声喘息着，左手无意识地揉乱银时的头发，后者配合地低下头含住他勃起的阴茎。  
性器进入滚烫的口腔让土方下意识地收紧小腹，低低地叫出了声。银时的手指很轻松地进入了他柔软润湿的后穴，粗糙的指尖在后穴中摩擦，很快找到了那处敏感的凸起。  
银时吞吐着土方坚硬的阴茎，很小心地不让柱身碰到牙齿。粗糙的舌苔擦过龟头让土方的后穴不自觉收缩。银时按压着凸起，满意地听到土方变调的求饶。  
他收紧了抓着银时头发的手，银色的发丝从指缝中露出，骨节分明的手被攥得发白。  
土方压抑着声音，不让自己发出更加淫荡的叫声。“啊……银时……不要……不要碰……那里……”  
银时含着他的阴茎抬起头看着被欲望操控的爱人，嘴角勾起微小的弧度，加快了动作。  
敏感点被摩擦抠挖的酸涩感让土方弓起身体，闭着双眼射在了银时口中。  
他大口地喘息着，快感停留在大脑皮层尚未被完全消解，嘴就被堵住渡入了自己的精液，粘腻的液体带着腥气在舌尖弥漫，土方偏开头想要躲开银时，却不知不觉吞下了自己所有的精液。他仅剩的羞耻心随着白色的液体消失，银时含住他的耳垂，压低了声音问他自己的味道怎么样。  
黑暗中土方看不真切银时的脸，释放并没有让他更加满足，后穴的空虚感快要将他逼疯，手指已经无法满足完全发情的他。后穴翕动着缠住银时的手指，双腿并拢夹住银发男人的腰，被欲望灼烧的土方断断续续地求他快点进入自己。  
银时抽出沾满粘液的手指，看着土方皱着眉央求自己进入他。处于发情期的后穴已经变得松软，不断收缩着邀请银时的进入。  
似乎是为了惩罚一个月前土方的拒绝，银时将勃起的阴茎抵在他的股缝间，发红的龟头在后穴口要入不入，土方努力收紧身体想要挽留银时，后者却干脆地向后退去。  
土方感到一个粗糙带着颗粒的物体滑入自己的身体，延伸舔舐着敏感的内壁。舌头灵活地扫过肉穴，似乎要将所有褶皱都抚平。土方几乎是被进入的瞬间就忍不住开始哭叫，粗糙的舌苔摩擦后穴的快感与空虚快要将他逼疯，当银时伸直舌头开始模仿性器在后穴中抽插。  
土方逐渐变得绯红的皮肤告诉银时大约是时候了。  
他挺身将坚硬的性器送进土方早已扩张好的后穴，进入的瞬间他听到土方满足的叹息。黏腻的肠液随着他退出的动作滑落在土方的大腿上。  
顾虑到他肚子里还有孩子，银时维持着相对稳定的速度操着土方，然而这样的做爱无异于隔靴搔痒，硕大的龟头撞击着那块凸起，土方被操得绷直了脚尖，两腿张开交叉在银时身后接受着他的操弄。  
怀孕后，由于雌性激素分泌的增加，土方的胸部肉眼可见比之前大了许多，银时感到土方挺胸摩擦着他的胸部，然而这样似乎并不能纾解他的急迫。  
银时将土方拉到床的边缘，将他的双腿向下压到耳边，露出被操得充血的后穴，用力地顶了进去。他边挺身边微微分开土方的双腿，露出饱满的胸部，用指腹轻轻摩擦着挺立的乳尖。  
“唔……再……再重点……”土方眼里布满了泪水，微微有些嘶哑的声音要求银时加大力气揉弄自己。  
泪珠划过土方通红的脸庞让银时想看见更加失控的土方，他揉捏着土方变得柔软的乳肉，向上提起肉粒，听到土方发出介于疼痛与快感之间的声音。  
他终于还是没能控制住自己，开始大开大合地操干身下小腹微微涨起的准妈妈。每一下都准确地撞上凸起，后退到只剩下头部被后穴含住，再用力地进入。穴口的透明液体被他过快的动作打成了白沫。  
阴茎撞击着宫口，过于深入带来的快感让土方稍稍找回了些许神智，他伸直手臂，指尖抵住银时的小腹，想让他放慢速度。  
“慢点……太深了……”他被操得快要说不出话，一只手捧住自己凸起的小腹，另一只手往前推拒着银时，“孩子……不能……不能这么深……”  
银时猛地止住动作，放下他的双腿，搂着他的背将他从床上扶起，自己则躺了下来，将他分开双腿放在了自己的小腹上。  
“自己动。”银时挺了挺下身，勃起的阴茎划过土方的臀瓣，其中的意味再明显不过。  
土方坐在银时身上，费力地挺直身体，扶着性器缓缓坐了下去。他只吞下了三分之二的阴茎，慢慢地起身又坐下，就这样来来回回了几下后，后穴的空虚与渴望终于加大了他的动作幅度，然而母性让他不敢太过用力，土方只是缓慢地将性器纳入自己的身体，又起身。  
这样缓慢的速度让银时的忍耐力终于到了极限，他固定住土方的胯部，将他向下按去，同时下身用力地向上顶住宫口。  
没有任何准备的土方被掐住腰撞击着，恐慌与快感袭击他的大脑，让他乱成了一团。他捂住小腹，害怕过于激烈的动作会伤害到体内的孩子，又因为快感而满足地低低呻吟着。  
他听到银时喘息着问自己舒服吗，却只能发出嗯嗯啊啊不成调的呻吟，让银时慢点、不要那么深入的句子被顶碎，化成他清醒时听到会变得面红耳赤的淫荡话语。  
“好……好舒服……银时……”土方像一个娃娃一般随着银时的动作而上下颠簸着，黑色的发丝被汗水浸湿黏在额角，他闭着眼睛承受着一次又一次的下落，每一下紧闭的宫口都被强硬地撞击着。  
恐惧与快感让土方很快到了高潮的边缘，他紧紧包裹着银时，每一次下落都调整位置好让前列腺被撞击到，就这样抽插了十几次，土方脱力般向前趴下，在银时的胸膛上抽搐着高潮了。  
银时从他的后穴中退出，看着土方失神的双眼，歪头亲吻他的发旋，“喂，你是爽了，阿银可还没射哦。”  
土方向后膝行几步，似乎还没完全从高潮中回过神，低下头含住刚刚还在自己后穴中的性器，含糊道，“那我用嘴帮你。”  
他口交的技术并不怎么样，笨拙地含住头部，牙齿有时还会不小心碰到银时，然而他认真的神情让银时兴奋。土方时不时抬起头，用蒙着一层水汽的青色眸子观察银时的反应。做着如此下流的事情，眼神却像在询问银时，这个温度的洗澡水合不合适。  
“含进去，深一点。”那眼神让银时不自觉想要把他弄哭，或者更深地含住自己。  
土方乖巧得不可思议，他努力地吞吐着银时的阴茎，头部已经快要抵住他的咽喉，紧窄的触感让银时按住土方的脑袋，挺着下身动作起来。  
土方忍着咳嗽的欲望，放任银时的性器在自己口中动作着，后者按住他的后脑勺，将灼热的精液射进他的口中。  
土方咳嗽着，只吐出了小部分精液，大多数都被他吞进了肚子里。他两眼发红，生理性的泪水聚集在眼角，被他用手背擦去。他向前倒在银时身边，贴上对方的嘴唇。  
“我爱你。”他听到银时这么说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


	2. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产乳预警

土方最近很爱睡觉。当银时下班回到家中，常常发现午睡的他还闭着眼睛睡得香甜，身边躺着白白嫩嫩的小团子。  
银时略略有点明白为人父母的心情，虽然百分之八十都来源于午夜被儿子吵醒的困意和崩溃。刚出生的孩子进食极不规律，常常是饿了就要喝奶，因而土方不得不在他发出啼哭的时候迅速解开上衣给他喂奶，带着疲惫和胀痛的乳房入睡。  
银时曾提议由他泡奶粉来喂孩子，然而土方坚持要自己来，一方面是小婴儿的抵抗力不够，另一方面大概是他自己的问题。  
银时早就发现了，土方分泌的乳汁大概远超平均量。稍稍的触碰或是不经意的刮擦都会引起他很大的反应。即使不喂奶，似乎都能够流出白色的乳汁。所以他才坚持要母乳喂养孩子吧，这样能够让他的胸部不至于那么胀痛。  
银时轻手轻脚地放下包，单手将领带扯下，随手扔在地上，动作轻柔地将孩子抱起，放进木制的小巧婴儿床中。  
土方睡得很熟，软软的黑色发丝耷拉在额头上，让平时爱炸毛的他减少了几分攻击性。夕阳从窗帘缝隙偷溜进来，洒在白皙的皮肤上，细小的绒毛清晰可见。银时抚摸着土方变得嫩滑的皮肤，鼻尖嗅到一丝甜甜的奶香。  
算起来，土方的发情期也差不多要到了，因为妊娠而停止的发情期再出现大约会非常剧烈。银时注意到土方的味道在过去的十个月里逐渐变得平和而充满甜味，略有些厚重的焚香与烟草味消失了，取而代之的是更加浓厚的奶香味，像加了无数蜂蜜的白水，有股黏腻的甜味。  
而现在，这股香甜的味道正越来越浓，土方将盖到下巴的被子向下扯了扯，似乎是有些热。白净的脸颊上浮现几丝红晕，土方眉头微微皱起，似乎在忍耐着什么。  
银时将手指探入他微微张开的口中，刺激他分泌出更多的津液。细长的手指在土方口中玩弄着他的小舌，银时划过口腔粘膜将手指抽出，透明的津液被拉长落在他的下巴。  
土方似乎被体内的情潮唤醒，他睁开双眼，模模糊糊地勾住银时的脖子，大约是还没完全清醒，抬头亲上了银时的嘴角。  
软糯的舌头舔舐着银时发干的嘴角，土方感到室温在升高。银时强势地封住他的唇关，掠夺着他口中的氧气，土方很快被吻得嘴唇通红，不得不推开银时来得到新鲜的空气。  
银时的手探进宽大的T恤下摆，覆上了鼓胀的乳房。在他碰到微微胀起的乳房的瞬间，土方浑身微微一颤，一声轻叹被银时敏锐地捕捉到。  
他揉搓着土方柔软的胸部，感到身下的人软成了一滩春水，早已挺立的乳头被银时粗糙的指腹摩擦着，陌生的快感夹杂着胀痛让土方不禁开始低声哭喊。  
“不舒服吗？”银时没有停下手中的动作，反而更加用力，“还是……你想让我干点别的？”  
土方扭动着身体，似乎想要银时停下他手中的动作，然而这样不够坚决的拒绝在银时看来无异于不自觉的勾引。  
“不要……那里……”他用力地抓住银时的头，不知是这快感让他紧绷还是不满足地想要更多。“那里不行……”  
平时被孩子含住的乳头被银时纳入口中，他用力地吸吮着颜色变深的乳头，带着些许甜味的乳汁在他口中涌出。  
胀痛被缓解非但没有让土方放松，乳汁被爱人喝下的羞耻感折磨着他，他夹紧了双腿，以此来掩饰后穴不断分泌的蜜液。  
“啊……”土方的声音变得更加尖细，却顾及到还睡着的孩子，不得不压低了音量。他努力不发出声音的样子让银时吸吮得更加凶狠。“别……别吸了……”  
“明明舒服得都要叫出来了，”银时暂时放过了被咬得红肿的一边，转向另一边，“太害羞可不是好事。”  
他伸出舌头，用舌尖一下一下地舔过挺立的乳头，听着土方刚刚缓和的呼吸再次乱了节奏。  
银时低下头看了一眼，发现土方深色的内裤上多了一块不小的水渍。  
“都湿透了呢，”银时扯掉裆部沾着粘腻液体的内裤，将它举到土方面前，“可真淫荡啊。”  
土方别开脸，明显是不愿看它，偏偏银时就是与他作对，面前羞涩的爱人让他骨子里的虐待欲望被激发了出来。  
他解开皮带，露出涨大的性器，一口气插进了土方的深处。  
没有经过润滑就进入的粗暴动作让土方一下子叫了出来，发红的眼角流出了生理性的泪水。生育过一个孩子的肠道出人意料地紧窒，滚烫的内壁没有任何抗拒地缠绕上银时的阴茎，不断流出的肠液发挥了很好的润滑作用，至少土方没有受伤。  
银时从轻缓的动作一点一点加快了抽插的节奏，土方随着他的动作在床上挪动着，一条腿被抬起靠在了银时的肩上。  
汗水从银时的额角滴落在土方的大腿根部，痒痒的感觉让他不自觉向后畏缩，却马上被银时拖住脚踝拉了回来。  
银时耐心地在他体内研磨，碾过他最敏感的点，游刃有余地送进又抽出。土方被这不上不下的方式磨得有些急躁，勾起脚尖去够银时的腿，想要让他加快频率。  
然而银时后退抽出了分身，掐住他的腰将他摆成脸朝下的姿势，向上抬起他挺翘的屁股，猛地进入了还没反应过来的土方。  
他大开大合地操干了两下便停下了动作。后穴中的空虚一点点地蔓延，土方收紧身体，希望银时能够给他。  
“银时……”平日里低沉的嗓音变得软糯，语气里的哀求让银时差点就不管不顾地动作起来。  
不过银时很好地控制住了自己，他拾起皮带，一折为二，不轻不重地在土方的屁股上抽了一下，看着一道鞭痕浮现在洁白的臀肉上。  
“啊！”土方低低地叫道，后穴更加紧地吸住银时。  
“真会吸啊，土方君。”银时重重地朝前顶去，看着土方因为顶撞而塌陷下来的腰窝。“我干得你爽吗？”  
土方咬住嘴唇不作回答，呻吟却还是从他的唇齿间泄露。银时颇有节奏地边打着土方的屁股边向前挺身顶撞他的敏感点，土方绞紧了后穴承受着被打屁股的羞耻和快感，招架不住随着银时的动作向前滑去。  
银时随着他的动作向前，每顶一下就要问，“我干得你爽不爽？嗯？”  
土方满脸通红地喘息着，敏感点被密集地顶撞让他快要控制不住自己的呻吟。终于在银时发狠一般加快了速度抽插时，他哭喊着叫出了回答。  
“爽……唔……干得我……好爽……”过了羞耻心这一关的土方不再压抑自己的声音，他几乎不敢相信如此甜腻、淫荡的叫床声是从自己的嘴巴里发出的。  
银时似乎还不满意他听到的，他撞进土方的深处，挺动腰部细细碾磨着，“说，谁干得你这么爽？嗯？”他抬起手将挡在额头上的刘海梳上去，“谁让你变得这么淫荡？”  
听到“淫荡”这个词的瞬间，土方浑身绷紧，后穴紧紧地包裹住银时。敏感点被碾磨让他眼前发黑，大脑被快感裹挟失去了思考能力，他只想被狠狠进入。  
于是土方摆动屁股想要自己动作，却因为自己的乏力而只能小幅度地被操弄着。  
就这么来来回回了几下，他终于向银时认输。  
“是……银时……”他向后抓住银时扶在自己腰上的手，“是你……干……得我这么爽……”  
银时满意地回拉住他的手，温柔地开口，“你是谁的荡妇？”  
“是你的……唔……”土方被欲望折磨得轻声啜泣，发情期的需求得不到满足让他快要疯掉。  
银时俯身温柔地拭去他脸颊上的泪珠，抓住他柔软的胸部，大力在他体内冲撞着，每一下都完全抽出再整个进入，室内充斥着肉体的拍打声。  
许是土方的呻吟声太大，又或许是到了喂奶的时间，突兀的哭声响起，让二人不得不停下了动作。  
银时抽出阴茎，将婴儿抱来了床边。  
“到喂奶时间了呢。”他分开刚刚起身靠在床头的土方的腿，挺身进入了他，又将婴儿的嘴凑到他乳头旁，“来吧。”  
土方仿佛没能听懂他的话，呆呆地问道：“什么？”  
靠近乳头的婴儿本能地张开嘴含住土方，开始吸吮乳汁，而银时也开始操干土方的后穴。  
他现在双腿大开，一边乳头被孩子含住，下身还含着银时勃起的阴茎。  
“被孩子含住会让你这么紧？”银时顶了顶土方，勾起嘴角。  
“不是……”土方忍耐着一波又一波的情潮，顾及着孩子没有动作。  
所幸孩子很快就吐出了乳头，香甜地进入了睡眠，没有被吸尽的乳汁顺着乳头淌了下来。  
银时以最快的速度将孩子放回了婴儿床，抓住土方的腰开始冲刺。  
他顶撞着紧闭的宫口，一下一下将其操开，土方用手背遮住自己的脸，咬着牙关不让自己发出更过分的声音。  
约莫抽插了几十下后，银时操开土方的宫口，膨胀的结卡住他的洞口，滚烫的精液射进了土方的身体。  
土方抽搐着达到了高潮，他紧紧攥住床单，射在了自己的小腹上，后穴的爽感让他大腿根部轻微地痉挛。  
银时伸手覆上土方微微隆起的小腹，低下头亲吻着精疲力竭的黑发男人，分明的锁骨附近布满了汗珠。  
土方睁开眼，青色的瞳孔看着银时，他在里面清晰地看到了自己。  
“我爱你。”他听到一贯傲娇的土方这么说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
